thomastherailwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Jumps In
Jack Jumps In is the eleven episode of the fifth season. Plot Thomas is sent by the Fat Controller to pick up a special from Jenny Packard. He arrives to see that his special is an eager front-loader named Jack to help the Pack clear ground for railway lines at the quarry. Thomas drops him off there and Jack looks for someone to help. He asks Oliver the Excavator and Byron the Bulldozer, whom both decline the need for help and Byron tells Jack to try Kelly the Crane. When Jack introduces himself, a lorry named Isobella rudely tells him to mind her paint work, but apologises and welcomes Jack after Kelly scolds her. They advise Jack to see the Foreman. The Foreman introduces Jack to his banksman and tells him to work with a small excavator called Alfie, and warns him to remember an important rule: "Safety First." Jack and Alfie were having fun until a dump truck named Max comes along and causes dust to fly over the machines. Jack can see that Thomas was right that he is trouble and Max is about to rush towards him, but stops just in time. Jack becomes furious and whilst refusing to move, scolds Max, who immediately races away in frustration. Later, the Foreman orders Oliver to move a pile of rocks, but Jack tries to help him by foolishly taking over and picks some of the rock up a hill himself. His banksman tries to stop him, but Jack refuses to do so as he is too eager to help. However, when he approaches the top of the hill, he overturns and slides sideways downhill. Once back upright, Miss Jenny is glad Jack is luckily unhurt but a little bit cross at his foolishness due to disobeying her "Safety First" rule, meaning no one should jump in where they should not belong. Miss Jenny then thinks he may not be ready to join the Pack just yet but she gives Jack another chance to make sure he could do better again the following day. After Miss Jenny leaves, Jack is sad for what he has done, but Isobella, Alfie and Thomas make him feel better. Characters Thomas Jack Alfie Oliver (excavator) Byron Max Kelly Isobella Miss Jenny The Foreman Ned (cameo) Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations Sodor Construction Yard Cronk The Quarry Bridge The Quarry Construction Site Trivia * A turntable was used to make Max spin around. Goofs * Thomas leaves with the well wagon after delivering Jack, but in the close-up of Jack, the well wagon is still behind him. * Studio equipment can be seen in the top-right corner when the narrator says, "Byron the bulldozer was shoving rock and rubble with his giant blade." * When the Foreman introduces himself to Jack, he has a moustache, red hair and a hat. When he says "Oliver, move this rock!" he has a hard hat and no moustache. * When Jack introduces himself to Alfie, Alfie's front-left tyre is flat. * In some shots, a wire is visible under Alfie's hydraulic arm. * When Isobella yells "No!" when Jack goes up the hill, wires can be seen in her cab. Also, Jack's tyres are far dustier than they were in the previous scene. * When Thomas first meets Jack, a diesel engine is briefly heard as if Jack is idling. Category:Season 5 Category:2003 Vhs Category:2003 Vhs Along With Trust Thomas Category:2005 Vhs Along With Hooray For Thomas